The present invention relates to a method for screening calls from a caller to a subscriber, and to methods for administrating services for incoming and outgoing calls.
An intelligent network includes a switching system, a signaling network, a centralized database, and an operations support system. When a call is placed, the switching system intercepts the call. The switching system sends a query through the signaling network to the centralized database. The database returns call handling and routing information to the switch, and the call is completed.
The intelligence of the intelligent network is found at the service control points. A service control point is a database that provides call handling and routing information in response to network queries. The signaling network is made up of signal transfer points. Signaling system 7 is a common communications protocol used in common-channel signaling networks.
An advanced intelligent network (AIN) performs the same functions as a traditional intelligent network, but is improved in that new services may be created utilizing functions offered in the network. That is, the advanced intelligent network allows people to create new services. As a result of advancements in the advanced intelligent network, new services are created rapidly to meet subscriber needs.
One problem that is faced by subscribers is the fact that many subscribers receive undesired solicitation phone calls. One existing service allows the subscriber to receive identification of the caller before the subscriber answers the incoming call. Although this solution satisfies many subscribers, there are some subscribers that desire a solution to the increasing number of soliciting phone calls that requires vary little effort on the part of the subscriber, while reducing the inconvenience of receiving such calls.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a call screening method that automatically screens unwanted calls for the subscriber. Further, there is a need for generally improved administration of incoming and outgoing call services.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved method for administrating incoming and/or outgoing call services.
In carrying out the above object, a method for administrating a service for incoming calls to a subscriber is provided. The method comprises intercepting an incoming call for processing, identifying a caller for the incoming call, and monitoring activities of the caller during a series of incoming calls. The method further comprises determining an automatic service for the caller based on the caller activities, and processing subsequent incoming calls from the caller in accordance with the automatic service.
In some embodiments, determining the automatic service includes placing the caller on a list of privileged callers for the subscriber when dictated by the caller activities. Processing further includes sending the call directly to the subscriber when the caller is on the list of privileged callers, and otherwise, holding the call for processing.
Further, in carrying out the present invention, a method for administrating a service for outgoing calls from a caller is provided. The method comprises monitoring activities of the caller during a series of outgoing calls, determining an automatic service for the caller based on the caller activities, and processing subsequent outgoing calls from the caller in accordance with the automatic service.
In some embodiments, determining the automatic service includes determining a suffix corresponding to a particular outgoing call occurring multiple times in the outgoing call series. Processing further includes automatically adding the suffix to subsequent occurrences of the particular outgoing call. The suffix may be, for example, typical menu selections that the caller always selects when calling a certain outgoing phone number.
Further, in the present invention, a method for screening calls from a caller to a subscriber is provided. The method comprises establishing a list of privileged callers for the subscriber, and intercepting a call from the caller that was destined for the subscriber. The method further comprises sending the call directly to the subscriber when the caller is on the list of privileged callers, otherwise, holding the call for processing.
In some embodiments, when a call is held for further processing, a menu is presented to the caller including an option for sending the call to the subscriber. Further, in some embodiments, presenting the menu further comprises requesting the caller to terminate the call when the caller is a solicitor, and to otherwise opt for sending the call to the subscriber.
In some embodiments, establishing the list further comprises establishing at least one criterion for a privileged caller, and automatically adding a new caller to the list of privileged callers when the new caller meets the at least one criterion. Further, a caller may be automatically deleted from the privileged caller list when the caller fails to meet the at least one criterion, after previously meeting the at least one criterion and being on the list. In one implementation, establishing the at least one criterion further comprises determining a call limit and determining a time limit. The criterion is determined as making a number of calls to the subscriber that exceeds the call limit within a time that is within the time limit, with those calls having been sent to the subscriber withstanding the call processing. That is, a caller that repeatedly receives the menu and opts to send the call to the subscriber will eventually be placed on the privileged caller list.
In some embodiments, intercepting the call further comprises determining a screening system status, and intercepting the call when the system status is on. When the system status is off, the call is sent to the subscriber, without referring to the privileged caller list. In one implementation, determining the screening system status further comprises establishing a default operating period and detecting a manual override condition. The screening system status is determined as on during the default operating period and as off outside of the default operating period, unless dictated differently by a manual override condition.
Further, in carrying out the present invention, a method for screening calls from a caller to a subscriber is provided. The method comprises establishing at least one privileged caller criterion for the subscriber, and intercepting a call from the caller when the call was destined for the subscriber. The method further comprises sending the call directly to the subscriber when the caller meets the at least one privileged caller criterion, otherwise, holding the call for processing.
In some embodiments, establishing the at least one privileged caller criterion further comprises establishing a list of privileged callers. The caller meets the at least one privileged caller criterion when the caller is on the privileged caller list. Further, in some embodiments, the privileged caller list is based at least in part on information provided by the subscriber. A caller may be designated as a privileged caller based on an area code for the caller. Further, a caller may be designated as a privileged caller based on an area code and a prefix for the caller. Still further, in some embodiments, a caller may be designated as a privileged caller based on a telephone number for the caller. That is, a subscriber may build the privileged caller list including privileged area codes, privileged prefixes, and privileged telephone numbers.
Still further, in carrying out the present invention, a method for screening calls from a caller to a subscriber is provided. The method comprises generating a list of privileged callers for the subscriber. The list is based in part on information provided by the subscriber and in part on at least one automatic privileged caller criterion. The information provided by the subscriber overrides the at least one criterion. That is, the privileged caller list is automatically generated based on repeated callers that opt to have the call sent to the subscriber. However, information provided by the subscriber (area codes, prefixes, telephone numbers, etc.) overrides the automatically generated list. The method further comprises intercepting a call from the caller, and sending the call directly to the subscriber when the caller is on the list of privileged callers. Otherwise, the call is held for further processing.
The advantages associated with embodiments of the present invention are numerous. For example, in the call screening embodiments, some people strongly dislike being confronted by telemarketers and other solicitors, but do not want to inconvenience family or friends. Such people may utilize a privileged caller list in accordance with the present invention to allow privileged callers to reach the subscriber without delay, while sending other callers to the menu. The menu could instruct a non-privileged caller to press the number xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d to reach the subscriber, and to hang up if the caller is a solicitor because the subscriber is covered by a no solicitation service that screens all calls to the subscriber. Further, although some embodiments of the present invention may utilize simply a manual privileged caller list, other embodiments may use additional functionality of the advanced intelligent network to build privileged caller lists for the subscriber. Further, the network provider also benefits by avoiding trunking and other costs associated with playing announcements and collecting digits on calls that should not have to be offered this option.
Further, it is appreciated that embodiments of the present invention are not limited to call screening embodiments. That is, embodiments of the present invention provide methods for administrating a service for incoming and/or outgoing calls. In the service administration embodiments, it is appreciated that the ability of the system to learn or to determine the automatic service, is of great benefit. For example, in an outgoing call service example, if the caller always adds a particular code as a suffix when dialing a specific number, the system should eventually always add it when that specific number is dialed. In another outgoing call example, the system could detect frequently called numbers and add them to a speed dial list. That is, embodiments of the present invention may be suitable for a number of different incoming and outgoing call services, and screening of incoming calls is a preferred embodiment, but is also an exemplary embodiment and is not meant to limit the available alternatives for implementing administration services in accordance with the present invention.